


Hot Chocolate

by Light1108



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: During a winter storm Arisa gets stuck at Kasumi's house.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Hot Chocolate

Kasumi was lazing about at home, school was cancelled because of severe snow warnings and her friends were either busy or didn’t want to risk the trek to Arisa’s house for band practise. 

“Hey Asuka, what do you think Arisa is doing?” Kasumi wondered.

“Huh? Why are you asking me?” Asuka questioned.

“I don’t know, the snow is really strong now so I wonder if she’s okay” Kasumi said 

“I’m sure she’s fi-” Asuka was interrupted by the door bell.   


Asuka got up and said, “I’ll get it. Not sure who would be crazy enough to go out in this weather…” Asuka opens the door and sees Arisa shivering in the doorway “Arisa! What are you doing here!?” Asuka exclaims. 

“Hey Asuka, I had to get something from the store, the snow wasn’t supposed to get bad until later so I thought it would be fine if I was quick…” Arisa walked into the warm house.

“Arisa!” Kasumi shouts from across the room, she runs over and starts hugging Arisa. 

“Kasumi! What are you doing!?” Arisa yells in shock.

“You’re cold so I need to warm you up,” Kasumi says.

“Idiot…. You’ll just get cold to” Arisa weakly exclaims.    
  
Kasumi starts to walk Arisa over to the sofa all while hugging her “Hey Arisa, do you want some hot chocolate to help warm up?” Asuka asks while walking into the kitchen.

“Yes please if you don’t m...” Arisa was interrupted by Kasumi.

“Oh I want one too!” Kasumi yelled. 

Asuka rolls her eyes “okay, two hot chocolates coming up”. 

Five minutes pass with Kasumi forcefully cuddling Arisa until Asuka walks in with two cups “Here you two hot chocolates” 

“Thank you” Arisa says 

“yay! You make the best hot chocolate Asuka!” Kasumi declares.

“Whatever, I’m going up to my room now. I think staying down here will be awkward…” Asuka mutters while walking towards the stairs. 

Another ten minutes pass with drinking hot chocolate and more forceful cuddles, “That was really nice” Arisa said.

“I told you, Asuka makes the best Hot Chocolate! Do you want me to make you another? It won't be as good but I can still make a great one, promise!” Kasumi exclaims with excitement in her voice. 

“N..No you idiot! I’ve got to go soon” Arisa stammers.

“Don’t be silly Arisa, I won’t let you go until the snow stops” Kasumi tightens her hold on Arisa as if to emphasize her point.

“Idiot! The snow isn’t going to stop until tomorrow!” Arisa shouts.

“So?” Kasumi questions. 

Arisa, seeing no way to convince Kasumi otherwise relents “Fine… but you owe me another hot chocolate.” 

“Yay! I’ll make it in a minute, I just want to stay here a little longer so you’re really nice and warm” Kasumi happily says cuddling Arisa even more. 

“I guess this isn’t too bad…” Arisa says quietly as she starts to get comfortable in Kasumi's tight warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sotry I wrote last year for a writing event in the Kasumi discord server and since I'm planning on writing a new KasuAri fic I decided to re-structure and upload this one as well. While I think my writing has improved a lot since making this one I still think it's a nice cute fluff story.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
